Dino Race
Dino Races were introduced in May 2019 update. Description You must have reach the level 13 and be into a Tribe Clan to be able to compet. Dino Races are competitions where your Tribe Clan competes with other clans. Each member in your clan can complete many quests. Each quest gives a specific amount of points. When a player has completed the free quests, he/she has the option to many additional quests for (5+6+7+8+9+10+11).. Races start on Wednesdays and last 5 days. You can see the dates and times of the races, in progress or not, by clicking on the clan button, on the red banner at the bottom of the window that is displayed (clan, quests and race tabs).Rewards are always given on Monday, even if you finish the race before. The quests include: * Exploring Monuments * Accumulating resources * Collecting income from Trade buildings * Fulfilling villagers' wishes * Making immersions with Bathyscaphe * Sending villagers on quests * Repair the Chief's Residence Each race lasts 5 days. You get valuable rewards when you reach specific milestones (rewards depend of the league). At the end of the race, if you finish in the first 3 places, your Tribe Clan will be awarded a trophy and will move to the next league. Currently, there are 5 leagues: * Wooden League : 12 free quests and 5 milestones to reach * Stone League : 13 free quests and 6 milestones to reach * Rune League : 14 free quests and 7 milestones to reach * Golden League : 15 free quests and 8 milestones to reach * Gem League : 16 free quests and 9 milestones to reach Each participating member of the clan that finishes in the first position will receive 15; second position 8 and third position 5. Players not participating in the race will receive none of the rewards. The milestones you can do depend of the number of clan's members.and in withc league you are. Development By clicking on the clans button, you will find in the window that is displayed 2 tabs concerning the races, named "quests" and "race". *The race's tab is showing your progress in the actuel race. *The quest tab suggests several things to do to earn points : From here we can: *1 / close the window *2 / see the type of quest offered and the number of points it gives. *3 / see the number of quest we have already completed, on the maximum number of free quests that can be carried out *4 / access clan statistics (expanded below) *5 / see the time remaining until the end of the race (or stage) By clicking on a quest image (in 2) we get then in the right part of the image many important details of the selected quest such as the number of actions to perform as well as the time allotted for this quest from the moment we press the “start” button. Note: an uncompleted quest will be bordered in red, a started quest will be surrounded in green. It is also from here that you can book a quest by pressing the green circle at the top (a green or yellow star then appears on the reserved quest. We can also have details of the quest location by clicking on the magnifying glass, or change the quest by pressing the red button (the quest image on the left will be changed to an hourglass for 30 minutes before a new quest does not appear) PLEASE NOTE: if you press the red button while a quest you have started is selected, it will count as reset in the statistics, i.e. it will end immediately, will count as a completed quest (1 / 12 for example) but you won't get any points ! Once the selected quest is finished, we get for example: Happy races to all ! Category:Gameplay